


Wishing Well

by leopardchic79



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardchic79/pseuds/leopardchic79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Mark finds out why Dustin & Chris are going to Miami and decides to join them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Well

“Why do you need three days off?”

Dustin looked up from his computer screen and stared at Mark. “Seriously?”

Mark huffed and crossed his arms, looking at Dustin impatiently. It was a look Dustin was used to and had little to no effect on him. “Yes, _seriously_. You know we’re in the middle of the new privacy control issues and you’re taking three days off?”

“Ok, first of all, the privacy control issues are more than under control. Things just need to be finalized, which is _your_ job anyway. And secondly, I can’t even remember the last time I had a few days off. At Harvard maybe?”

Mark narrowed his eyes, making no move to let this drop or move away from Dustin’s desk.

“ _What_?” Dustin asked shortly.

“You haven’t answered my question.”

“I believe I answered it in two parts.”

“No, you gave me excuses, not answers.  _Why_ are you taking three days off?”

Dustin leaned back in his chair and looked up at him skeptically, a half-amused, half-annoyed smile tugging at his lips. “Mark, I don’t recall signing any contracts that required me to let you know what I was doing when I’m not at work.”

Mark glared at him for a few more moments before turning on his heel and walking back to his office. Dustin thought the door slamming was a bit unnecessary, especially considering his office was mostly made up of glass walls, but he shrugged it off and went back to coding. There was no way he was telling Mark why he needed a few days off.

~*~*~

“What now?” Dustin asked impatiently, slipping his headphones off and looking up from his screen to meet Mark’s outraged expression.

“You’re going to Miami for three days.”

Dustin narrowed his eyes. “How did you find that out?” There was no point in denying it; he knew that would only make things worse. He was just hanging onto the slim hope that Mark hadn’t figured out _why_ he was going to Florida.

“I can still hack into things,” he answered smugly.

“I didn’t note where I was going on any of my emails, calendar or anything else electronic, so what did you hack into exactly?” When he didn’t answer right away, but instead just smirked, Dustin’s eyes widened. “You hacked into the airlines?”

“It wasn’t hard,” Mark quipped.

Dustin shook his head, wondering why he was even a little bit surprised. “Won’t that get you put on a no-fly list?” 

Mark shrugged. “I also found this.” He tossed a sheet of paper on Dustin’s desk and Dustin only had to glance at it to know that his attempts at secrecy had failed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mark asked. His expression was calm and emotionless, but Dustin could’ve sworn he detected a bit of hurt in his tone of voice. “Does Chris know too?”

“Chris knows. He only took off the day of the funeral. Why aren’t you harassing him?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he repeated, eyes flashing a bit. It was more emotion than Dustin had seen from Mark in a long time. He wasn’t surprised, considering what – and who – they were discussing.

“Because I didn’t think that your showing up at Eduardo’s father’s funeral was a good idea for anybody,” he answered flatly.

Mark didn’t respond to that but continued looking at Dustin with an expression he couldn’t quite identify. When he turned on his heel and went back into his office, Dustin got up and followed him, knowing that things wouldn’t end that easily.

“Mark,” he started calmly. Mark was typing a bit angrily and making a point of not looking up to meet Dustin’s eyes. “Mark, what are you doing?”

“Booking a flight,” he snapped.

“Jesus…” Dustin muttered, shutting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. This was exactly what he hadn’t wanted to happen. “Why?”

Mark stopped what he was doing and glanced at Dustin briefly. It was only for a second or two, but Mark wasn’t as good at hiding the hurt this time. It was almost enough to make Dustin feel badly for asking. Almost. 

“His father died,” Mark answered simply. “Just because we’re not speaking doesn’t mean I can’t sympathize.”

Dustin shook his head. “You _don’t_ sympathize.”

“Get out of my office.”

“No. I’m not letting you do this.”

“Who are you, my mom?”

“Mark!” Dustin yelled, exasperated. Being friends with Mark Zuckerberg was challenging on the best of days, but times like these were enough to make Dustin want to tie him up and toss him off of a cliff. He’d _never_ understood Eduardo’s nearly endless well of patience and affection for Mark. “If you go it’ll be like…like wearing a white dress to a wedding.”

Mark looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You’re going to make the whole thing about you!”

“No, I won’t. I hate being the center of attention.”

Dustin managed a small smile. “I know. But it won’t matter. You know people gossip, and they’ll all be wondering why Mark Zuckerberg – _Eduardo’s ex best-friend_ – is there. Eduardo will be wondering why you’re there. And it shouldn’t be about the two of you and your past history…it’s about saying goodbye to his dad.”

Mark looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments and Dustin was encouraged, but then he went back to reserving his flight and Dustin could only sigh in defeat. “Fine, if you’re going, then we need to set some rules.”

“Ok m—“

“Don’t call me mom,” Dustin snapped. “And listen to me. You will not berate anyone. No matter how much someone’s words get under your skin you will agree, nod and smile. You will not start any arguments. And you will avoid saying anything to Eduardo besides _maybe_ ‘I’m sorry for your loss.’”

Mark looked both amused and surprised, but he leaned back in his chair and nodded a little. “Anything else?”

“Yeah. I’m taking a week off instead of just three days. I’ll probably need it to recover from whatever happens at this funeral.”

“You know, contrary to your beliefs, I am perfectly capable of behaving in a manner that’s fit for the general public. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not nineteen anymore and I’ve had a lot of experience with public speaking as well as talking with and listening to people whose opinions and ideas make me want to stab them in the side of the head. But Dustin? To your knowledge, how many people have I _actually_ stabbed in the head?”

“Shut up Mark.”

Mark smirked and went back to his computer. “I’ll try to get a seat next to yours on the flight.”

~*~*~

Mark had never seen such a ridiculous collection of black and pastels. Everyone dressed in some sort of decadent black, similar to the outfits people wore to funerals in the movies. But it contrasted sharply with the chosen décor of the upper class.

The service had been long and boring and Mark had not paid attention to very much of it at all.  He'd concentrated instead on watching Eduardo and wishing Dustin had let him sit closer.  As it was, Dustin had practically handcuffed himself to Mark as if he were a federal hostage or something.  He'd tried to check his phone for texts or messages at one point and had literally gotten his hand slapped.

He made a mental note to punish Dustin in some sort of creative way for treating him like a thirteen year old when they got back to California. 

After the service, he had gone with Chris and Dustin to the country club that was hosting a lunch, agreeing with them both that they probably shouldn’t accompany the family and close friends to the cemetery.  He had always found the tradition of food after a funeral to be a little odd, but presumed it made some sort of psychiatric sense.  Eating and socializing drew one’s thoughts away from their own mortality and more towards the comforting fact that they were – unlike their now lost loved one – still alive. 

He’d checked his phone a few times, replied to a few emails, and otherwise sat quietly and sipped his nearly-flat Pepsi as he waited for Eduardo to come to the hall.  Despite the things Dustin had said to him and the silent narrow-eyed warnings he’d received from Chris, Mark had no intention of leaving Florida without talking to his former best friend.  They may have not spoken in years, but Mark was willing to bet that he knew how Eduardo was feeling right now better than anyone else.  And maybe it shouldn’t have taken death for Mark to decide to reach out to the friend he’d wronged, but he figured he had to start somewhere.

Of course, getting Eduardo alone at this function might prove to be tricky.  Mark paid a little closer attention to the people around him when he saw Eduardo walk into the room with his mother.  They were immediately swarmed by the black and pastel crowd and Mark figured that they’d be talking to people for a while, considering the size of the crowd.  He doubted many of these people were actually close friends or family, but more likely business associates and their families or acquaintances from the same social circle.  More fake concern than Mark would be able to deal with.  Perhaps he’d take Chris and Dustin’s strongly-worded advice and stay away from the crowd. 

Mark sat silently at a table towards the back of the room and watched Eduardo carefully. He waved off the couple people who tried to introduce themselves and thankfully, no one else came near him after that. Dustin and Chris were standing nearby chatting with a few people that he vaguely recognized, but he made no attempt to join them. However, he could feel Dustin watching him occasionally, probably waiting to pounce if he did something socially devastating.  
   
It reminded him a bit of Eduardo's tendency to mother-hen him back at Harvard. Both were highly annoying, except for some reason, with Eduardo...he'd never minded as much.  
   
"Mark, we're going to get food. Are you coming?"  
   
Mark shook his head, not looking away from Eduardo. He was talking with an older couple now and he looked a little more relaxed than he had previously.  
   
"Do you want me to get you something?"  
   
Again, Mark shook his head and didn't look up.  
   
"Mark, don't--"  
   
"Dustin, I swear to god, if you don't leave me alone I'll fire you." It was an empty threat, but he said it so nonchalantly that he half-believed himself.  
   
It wasn't the first time Dustin had heard this particular "threat," but apparently he decided not to push. Either that or Chris was fed up with both of them and had already started walking away. And Dustin hated standing in food buffet lines by himself for some reason. And Mark wondered over the fact that they were serving the food buffet style, because Eduardo's father's whole country club lifestyle seemed to better befit a sit-down meal...and just like that his thoughts - and his eyes - were back on Eduardo.  
   
Despite the resigned sort of half-smile he had on his face, he looked miserable. And very tired.  
   
Otherwise, and from what Mark could tell across a room, he looked good. A little thinner, yet a little broader in the shoulders, and more comfortable in his long limbs than he had ever appeared to be in college. His hair wasn't quite so poufy, but it bordered a bit on ridiculous nonetheless.

Finally, about an hour later, Mark watched as Eduardo meandered slowly through the room, twisting around tables and people, nodding at a few people as he passed, before slipping outside.  It hadn't taken as long as he'd expected, but long enough.  Mark had been waiting for this moment all day.  Because nineteen-year-old Mark would have stopped to talk to Eduardo in the middle of his family, friends and onlookers without a care as to how it looked.  Now...well, he probably wouldn't be winning any polite-society awards any time soon, but he knew better.  

Especially where Eduardo was involved...he knew better.  
  
Telling Dustin he was going to get some food - even though the buffet had long since been picked over - Mark left him and Chris talking with the same people he had recognized from earlier and slipped out the same door as Eduardo had a few minutes before.  He knew it wouldn't take too long for Dustin to realize he wasn't where he'd said he'd be, but he honestly didn't care.  
  
It wasn't hard to locate Eduardo.  He hadn't gone far; there was a secluded sort of garden just off the deck that bordered the banquet room.  Mark found him sitting cross-legged on the cement boarder around a fountain, facing the water.  There was an empty glass sitting next to him and another - a full one - in his hand.  Mark frowned.  He _hadn't_ noticed that when Eduardo had left the room.  He stood still for a little while and watched his former best friend drink and toss the occasional random pebble into the fountain.  He wasn't exactly weeping with grief, but he looked sad nonetheless.  It made something ache sharply in Mark's chest.  
  
"Mark, I hope you brought me another drink," Eduardo said suddenly.  He didn't turn around, but he downed the rest of the drink in his hand and set the glass next to the other empty one.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Know you were here?  You've been watching me all fucking day.  I figured you'd follow me outside."  
  
Eduardo's voice was bitter and Mark had pretty much expected that.  It didn't make it any easier.  
  
Cautiously, he moved forward and sat down next to Eduardo, facing away from the fountain.  And he waited.  
  
" _Why_ are you here?"  
  
Mark shrugged, eyes firmly fixed on Eduardo's shoulder.  He traced an invisible pattern against the concrete with the tip of his shoe.  "Your dad died."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question," Eduardo replied.  
  
Mark supposed he was right, but in Mark's mind he _had_ answered the question.  Despite the lawsuit and the fact that they hadn't really spoken anything except "hello" to each other in a few years, Mark still considered Eduardo his friend.  He was aware that Eduardo probably did not feel the same.  
  
"I figured you might need someone to...talk to.  Or something."  
  
Eduardo snorted and shook his head.  "Don't sound so thrilled about it.  Did Chris tell you to come?  Good PR and all that?"  
  
Mark had been expecting Eduardo's barbs, but they still stung.  He remembered arguing with Eduardo in the past, but in the years that had gone by, Mark had put those moments out of his head.  When he thought about Eduardo - which was more often than he'd ever admit to - he only thought about good memories.  Because recalling their fights, that day Eduardo had broken his laptop, the deposition...it left him depressed and extra anti-social for days afterwards.  
  
Finally, Mark shook his head in response.  "No.  In fact Chris and Dustin tried very hard to make sure I didn't find out about the funeral.  They didn't think it was a good idea for me to come."

Eduardo smirked and Mark finally met his eyes, breath catching a little because...because Eduardo's eyes weren't as cold as Mark had been expecting.  Maybe it was the mention of Chris and Dustin, maybe it wasn't...it didn't matter.  It gave Mark courage.  
  
"I decided to come because...you were my best friend, and I know what your father's death means to you," he said quietly.  
  
"And I probably don't have any current friends who have _not_ stabbed me in the back that would know what it means either.  Is that it?"  
  
"Is it exhausting to form all of your responses to me into bitter questions?" Mark snapped.  He watched Eduardo's eyes widen a bit in surprise before he turned away.  
  
Neither of them said anything for a while after that, and while Mark _wanted_ to say more, he wasn't sure what he _should_ say.  So far he hadn't been winning any points with Eduardo.  He tried hard to stay fixated on the patterns he was still tracing with his shoe, but he kept glancing at Eduardo out of the corner of his eye.  He didn't seem to be doing much other than staring at the bubbling water, but Mark could tell there was a lot on his mind.  Nothing he was dealing with well.  
  
Finally, Eduardo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tugging a little bit on the ends of it.  Mark bit his lip, and watched him carefully now, absently wondering what Eduardo would do if Mark touched him.  
  
"Okay Mark, I'll bite...what do you think that you know about what I’m feeling right now?”

Surprised, Mark took a few moments to respond; he knew Eduardo wouldn’t like what he had to say. “I know you’re grieving and you’re probably stressed from having to deal with the funeral and this reception and everything. But I…I think you’re also relieved.”

Eduardo’s eyes were sharp now and Mark found himself unable to look away. “Relieved,” he said flatly. “Over my father’s death.” He paused for a moment and shook his head in disbelief. “Jesus Christ, I can’t believe I bothered to listen. You’re such a fucking asshole Mark!”

Mark had expected this sort of response, but he still flinched at the sharp look of anger in Eduardo's eyes.  However, he didn't back down, confident that he'd read this correctly.  There were a lot of things he had missed - over and over again - when it came to Eduardo, but he knew he was right now.  
  
He sighed.  "Wardo..."  
  
"Don't call me that," he snapped.  
  
"I know you're feeling relieved," Mark insisted.  "And knowing you, I'm sure you're also feeling guilty about it." He'd never understood Wardo's ability to feel so much and so often. Or maybe he’d just never understood why he _let_ himself be plagued by all of those feelings. Mark was aware that his way of dealing with emotions – ignoring or burying them – was probably less than healthy, but Eduardo was the alternative. Heart on his sleeve, too obvious…easy to hurt. Mark was painfully aware of how true that all was.

“I know it’s not easy War-Eduardo,” he murmured. “But I also know that probably no one else knows how you’re feeling right now. It’s why I came.”

“Because you were always such a caring and involved friend before?” Eduardo snapped. Mark’s first instinct was to snap back, but he could hear past the sarcasm to the weary sadness beneath it, so he forced himself to be patient. Furthermore, he knew that unfortunately, Eduardo’s words were true. He had never been a good friend. He had been selfish and he had taken Eduardo for granted. And this was before he’d even _thought_ about betraying and cutting him out of Facebook.

“I know you wish you didn’t feel this way. That you hadn’t been… _forced_ to feel this way,” Mark went on. He met Eduardo’s eyes steadily, watching with a heavy heart as they went from defensive anger to resigned sadness.

Eduardo sighed heavily and looked down, and Mark saw the fight go out of him. He didn’t feel at all happy that he had been right. 

“What kind of man feels relieved by his father’s death?” Eduardo asked in a soft voice.

“One who was unfairly judged and berated his entire life,” Mark replied just as quietly, eyes trained intently on Eduardo. It wasn’t a very familiar feeling, but he wanted more than anything to comfort Eduardo somehow. He watched Eduardo try to refute him, shaking his head a little…but he still didn’t look up and he wouldn’t meet Mark’s eyes.

“Mark…why did you come here?” he whispered.

“I told you why.”

“Mark…”

“If you want me to leave just say so,” Mark replied quickly. He was trying to be a good friend, but Eduardo wasn’t making it easy for him. Nothing seemed to be the right thing to say and it was making Mark feel helpless. It wasn’t a feeling he liked. But he should have expected something like this…Eduardo had always made him feel a lot of things he’d never understood very well.

Eduardo didn’t answer him, but after a few moments more of uncomfortable silence, Mark made a move to stand up, not knowing what else to say or do. He was quickly kept in place by Eduardo’s fingers wrapping tightly around his wrist. He finally met Mark’s eyes again and all Mark could see was pain. It was decidedly different from the look he had given Mark upon learning of his betrayal, but it was just as intense, just as… _hurtful_ , that it made Mark’s chest ache.

Without thinking, Mark leaned closer, reaching out his other hand to grip Eduardo’s arm, fingers pressing against him gently. He couldn’t help his next words. “He really wouldn’t look at you?” he asked, voice hoarse.

Eduardo’s face crumpled and he leaned forward, burying his face against Mark’s neck and trying to choke back a sob. Mark stayed stiff for only a moment, caught by surprise, before reacting. He slipped his arm around Eduardo’s back and pulled him a little closer. Gently, he pulled his other hand out of Eduardo’s grip and turned it over instead so he could twine their fingers together. 

Eduardo squeezed his hand tightly and pushed even closer, body melting against Mark’s.  His breathing was ragged and hot against Mark’s neck and he couldn’t seem to stop trembling. 

Overwhelmed, Mark shut his eyes for a few moments and drew in a shaky breath, carefully running his hand up and down Eduardo's back.  There was so much that he wanted to make Eduardo understand, but he had never been good with words.  He wanted to explain his reasoning behind the things he had done to push Eduardo out of Facebook.  He wanted to apologize for the parts of it that had been less than reasonable and more about his jealousy and hurt feelings.  And most of all he wanted to be able to say the right thing to comfort Eduardo over the death of his father, to make him feel better here and now.  But he didn't know where to start or _how_ to start and it frustrated him more than it ever had in the past.  
  
However, as Mark held him close and rubbed small circles over his back he felt Eduardo's trembling cease, felt his breathing even out, felt him relax a little more easily against Mark.  Mark couldn't help his small smile as he ran his fingers over the soft skin at the back of Eduardo's neck and felt him shiver.

“Wardo…” he murmured, pulling back a bit to meet Eduardo’s dark eyes. They weren’t filled with quite as much pain anymore and Mark was relieved. He wasn’t quite sure what he had been planning to say, but he was pretty sure his plans hadn’t involved leaning forward and pressing his lips to Eduardo’s. It didn’t seem to matter. He sank his fingers into Eduardo’s hair and slanted his mouth over his, sighing contentedly when Eduardo kissed him back.

It was slow, soft, wet, hot…all of the things Mark hadn’t let himself remember and a few things he’d either forgotten or never paid attention to the first time. What became immediately clear to him however, was that he didn’t want to lose this again. Didn’t want to lose Eduardo again.

Eventually they broke apart, breath coming heavy and damp against each other’s lips. Eduardo let his forehead rest against Mark’s, fingers moving restlessly over the back of Mark’s hand, the other pressed tightly to Mark’s hip. Mark kept his eyes closed, fingers shifting absently through Eduardo’s dark hair, relearning the way Eduardo felt when he was close and quiet.

“I need to go back inside,” Eduardo murmured after a while.

Mark shook his head to protest, but Eduardo pulled back and cupped Mark’s chin in his hand, thumb sweeping briefly over his bottom lip. Their eyes met and Mark would swear he felt the air between them crackle. There was something different in Eduardo’s eyes now. Something that made Mark relax and be patient.

“I have to check on my mom,” he explained. “See how she’s holding up.”

Mark nodded. He wanted to ask Eduardo if they could talk again later, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed.

“Mark?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t know how long I’ll be, but…I’d like it if you…I mean, if you don’t have to go back to California right away and…”

Mark squeezed his hand tighter and nodded eagerly. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I’ll stay. I mean, I’ll wait for you. Until you’re finished,” Mark managed, words disjointed and choppy. He was nervous, but when Eduardo’s face broke into a quick, easy smile, he didn’t care.

Eduardo nodded. “Ok. Good.” 

“Yeah.”

They stared at one another wordlessly for a few more moments before Eduardo finally ducked his head shyly and shook his head. Mark leaned forward to steal another quick kiss, surprising them both. He knew things were far from perfect, but cliché as it was, he felt lighter than he had in years.

“So um…I’ll just wait out here or inside or something. I’ll be around. I won’t leave,” Mark said when they broke apart again.

Eduardo nodded, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Ok…I’m gonna go back inside now. I’ll…I’ll come and find you later.” 

He stood up and walked a few steps, only to turn around and look at Mark again, eyes more serious this time. “Mark…thank you,” he said softly.

Mark could only nod, eyes never leaving Eduardo’s until Eduardo turned around and made his way back inside the building. Mark took a deep breath and turned around to face the fountain, crossing his legs and slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket. When his fingers touched a small piece of smooth metal he rolled his eyes in disbelief and pulled the nickel out of his pocket. The fountain floor was littered with pennies; he smirked and leaned down to touch his fingers to the water. If there was any logic to wish making, he figured his nickel gave him five times of a better chance of it coming true than anyone else’s lonely penny.

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, he tossed it into the fountain and made a wish.

~*~*~

“I told you we should’ve locked him in his office or knocked him out and left him in the car or something,” Dustin said, sounding frustrated.

Chris snorted and shook his head. “Yeah, because that would’ve worked.”

It took a little longer than it should have, but eventually Dustin had realized that Mark had never come back from the buffet table. Chris had quickly pointed out that he had probably never gone to get food in the first place. Dustin had panicked, but Chris had told him to calm down. Chris seemed pretty sure that Mark would be able to act responsibly and not cause Eduardo any undue pain. Dustin wondered when Chris had started believing Mark was a normal human being.

“I swear to god, if he…”

Chris laughed. “What? What could he possibly do that he hasn’t already?”

Dustin stopped and Chris leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at his friend with a bit of amusement in his eyes. Dustin rolled his eyes and sighed. “I don’t know. I just know this whole thing was a bad idea.”

“You’re the one who is always complaining about how you wish they were speaking again,” Chris pointed out.

“Yeah but…”

“Hey guys.”

They both turned at the sound of Eduardo’s voice. He pulled the door shut behind him and walked a little closer, smoothing his hand over his hair and smiling at them.

“Hey Wardo,” Chris replied. “How are you holding up?”

He shrugged. “I’m okay.” 

“You haven’t um…run into Mark, have you?” Dustin asked timidly. When Eduardo didn’t answer right away he went on quickly. “I tried to keep him from finding out about the funeral, but you know Mark and when we got here I made him promise to leave you alone and--”

Eduardo laughed a little and smiled warmly at Dustin. “It’s fine Dustin. Really. He’s outside near the fountain.”

Dustin opened his mouth to say something else but shut it just as quickly. Wardo didn’t seem to be upset or angry…in fact he seemed to be a lot calmer than he had when Dustin had hugged him and given him his condolences earlier. He narrowed his eyes and leaned in a bit closer. “You didn’t drown him, did you?”

Chris tried unsuccessfully to cover up his loud laughter with a cough, and Eduardo just smiled and ducked his head a little shyly. “No. He’s…he’s fine,” he murmured. 

There was something in Eduardo’s eyes and in his smile that immediately made Dustin feel better. More than better actually. He had a very hopeful sort of confidence that they had finally forgiven one another…or were at least speaking again. He was just about to ask, when someone called Eduardo away.

He smiled at both of them. “I’ll see you guys later, okay?”

Dustin watched him walk away and then turned back to face Chris with a look of curiosity. “We should go find Mark.”

“Dustin…”

“Oh don’t _Dustin_ me. I know you’re just as curious as I am. Did you see the way Wardo was smiling?”

For once Chris didn’t argue with him and Dustin knew that despite his long held stance of “staying out of it” that he was just as curious and just as hopeful that their two friends might reconcile.

Like Eduardo had said, they found Mark outside sitting on the edge of a fountain. Dustin was pretty sure that he’d never seen Mark be so still without staring at a computer screen. It was a bit odd.

“Mark?”

Mark didn’t answer but he waved his hand dismissively over his head. Chris stepped forward and sat next to him on the edge of the fountain so Dustin did the same and sat down on Mark’s other side.

“People are starting to leave,” Chris said. “Did you want to go back to the hotel?”

Mark shook his head. “No, I’m staying.”

Dustin met Chris’s eyes over Mark’s head and Chris quickly shook his head, a knowing smile playing on the edge of his lips. Dustin knew what that head shake meant. It meant to keep his mouth shut, to not ask questions, to not _push_. Over the years, the two of them had developed a sort of unspoken language with each other that they used to discuss all things _Mark_ without actually having to speak. They still got it wrong half the time, but Dustin was pretty sure that Chris was right this time.

He hoped so anyway. All teasing aside, there was nothing Dustin would like more than for Mark and Eduardo to resolve their problems, to start speaking again, to be friends – or everything else they had been to each other – again.

Mark leaned back a bit and looked at both of them briefly, a small smile playing on his lips, his eyes a little brighter than Dustin had seen in a long time.

When he went back to looking at the fountain Dustin met Chris’s eyes again. Dustin was suddenly pretty sure that he wouldn’t be the only one taking a week’s vacation from Facebook. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written & posted at my LJ, March 1, 2011.


End file.
